Viejas Amistades
by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle
Summary: Malfoy y Potter no se conocieron en la tienda de Madame Malkin...aunque ninguno haya reconocido al otro, de algún modo, tiempo atrás, sus caminos se cruzaron...Pero todo eso está a punto de cambiar.
1. Viejas Amistades Versión 1

****

One Shoot: Viejas Amistades

Decidí que la historia, tal y como la estaba contando, no funcionaba.

La he vuelto a escribir desde otro punto de vista.

Espero que os guste.

Un saludo,

Akasha

(1/12/2008) **IMPORTANTE**: Llamaron mi atención sobre el OOC de Harry y de Draco, y tratando de arrgelarlo di con otra variación. Como sinceramente no sé cual de las dos es peor, lo colgaré como segundo capítulo, pero es la misma historia contada de otra manera.

Un saludo,

Akasha

**Recordatorio: esto no es canon, es un fanfic. Es AU. Obviamente el Draco Malfoy del canon no habla parsel, probablemente nunca estuvo en la parte muggle de Francia y no tenga más de dos nombres. El Profesor Lupin probablemente no volviese para las clases de cuarto. El Torneo de los Tres Magos sí se celebró en canon, aunque en mi fic, no. No me importa. Esto es sólo por diversión. Como dicen, don't like it, don't read it.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Co. no me pertenecen, y no escribo con ánimo de lucro (iba a pasar mucha hambre ;) )

**__**

Cursiva--Pársel

* * *

Harry contempló con melancolía y nostalgia el apretado paquete en su mano.

Sobresaliendo entre el papel dorado, un destello plateado alcanzaba apenas a verse, tallado en diminutas escamas.

La habitación estaba completamente desordenada. Había estado buscando su chivatoscopio –no que pensara que esa cosa funcionaba, sino que la necesitaba para clase de DCAO- y había tenido que vaciar todo el baúl para encontrarlo...hallando al fondo de éste el pequeño paquete, depositado allí en primero para asegurar su integridad en ausencia de Harry.

-¿Harry? –llamó Hermione, entrando en el cuarto de los chicos.- ¿Has encontrado el chivatoscopio?

Harry pareció salir de su ensueño y tomó el pequeño paquete junto con el objeto de defensa.

-Sí, ya estoy. Vámonos antes de que se haga tarde, no quiero hacer esperar al Profesor Lupin...esta clase promete.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, curiosa, viendo el paquete envuelto.

-Un regalo...hace más de diez años que lo tengo. –respondió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¿Quién te lo dio? –insistió Hermione, intrigada. Por lo que ella sabía de la vida de su amigo antes de Hogwarts no había nadie que pudiese –o quisiese- hacerle un regalo.

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Verás, un año mis tíos ganaron un viaje a Francia...con las prisas no tenían nadie con quien dejarme, así que decidieron llevarme con ellos y tenerme encerrado en el hotel. Yo debía tener unos cinco años, y como todo niño pequeño era muy curioso, así que mientras estaban en una excursión, me escapé. Quería ver la playa, y el mar. Mientras andaba por la playa, fascinado ante la vista del mar y sin prestar atención a dónde iba, conocí a otro niño, Marcus, y nos hicimos amigos. Al principio parecía estar siempre alerta, y de vez en cuando decía cosas muy raras, que no tenían ningún sentido, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Pero yo era muy tímido, y cuando decía esas cosas…bueno, lo dejaba pasar. Quiero decir, ¡tenía un amigo! Me parecía inconcebible el recriminarle algo, enfrentarme a él de alguna manera. Durante días me escapé del hotel mientras mis tíos no estaban, y nos encontramos en la playa, aprovechando hasta el último minuto para estar juntos. Y un día…un día me confesó que era un mago. Puedes imaginarte que me limité a seguirle la corriente, pero...cuando vine a Hogwarts me di cuenta de que podría ser verdad. Sé que no pudo reconocerme como Harry Potter, El-niño-que-vivió, porque yo no le dí mi verdadero nombre. Pero creo que no eran fantasías infantiles, que era un mago de verdad. Quiero decir, él hablaba _pársel_...así es cómo nos conocimos. Y me regaló el colgante como recuerdo, porque _Serpendidy_ también habla pársel.- explicó, sacando el paquete y mostrándole un colgante de plata con forma de serpiente. Con cuidado, pasó la cadena por su cabeza y se la puso.

-Es...hermoso. –musitó Hermione.

-Lo sé, Marcus siempre tuvo un gusto excelente. De hecho, solía jactarse de ello hasta que le daba una colleja y terminábamos los dos pegándonos y riéndonos.- Harry sonrió, sumido en los recuerdos.

-Le tenías mucho cariño, ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo. Fue la primera persona que puedo recordar que me trataba bien, lo cual, desde luego, fue un cambio agradable.- explicó, un matiz de tristeza y añoranza en su voz.

Hermione sonrió, contemplando con ojos tristes a su amigo. No era justo que él tuviese que soportar a esos desgraciados, y volver a su casa una y otra vez…lo estaba matando.

Harry tomó el colgante con manos temblorosas, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con surgir al recordar a su primer amigo. Con cuidado se pasó la cadena por encima de la cabeza y dejó que el colgante reposase sobre su pecho, contemplando con melancolía el contraste de las brillantes escalas sobre la negra túnica.

Un grito los sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Harry, Mione! ¿Os queda mucho? ¡Si no os dais prisa no nos dará tiempo de ir a comer antes de DCAO!

Riéndose de la voracidad de su amigo, los tres Gryffindor se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Draco estaba a punto de abandonar el Gran Comedor cuando el Trío de Oro entró por las enormes puertas dobles, atrayendo la atención de todos los que se hallaban allí en esos momentos. Al dirigirles la mirada de desprecio de costumbre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un delicado colgante de plata sobre la túnica negra del más famoso de los tres.

Acababan de sentarse a la mesa cuando un furioso Draco Malfoy se acercó a ellos, sus inseparables guardaespaldas tras él y seguido por sus mejores amigos, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zambini.

-¡Potter!- dijo, casi escupiendo el nombre.- ¿De dónde has sacado ese colgante?

-Y a ti que te importa, Malfoy.- respondió Harry a la defensiva.- Métete en tus propios asuntos.

-Ese colgante no te pertenece. ¡Quítatelo ahora mismo!

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡_Serpendidy_ es mía!

-Puede que puedas entenderla, Potter, pero eso no te da derecho sobre ella. ¡Te he dicho que te la quites! ¿De dónde la has sacado? No sabía que el Niñato-que-vivió fuese un ladrón, además de estúpido.- atacó el rubio, acercándose aún más a él.

Harry colocó una mano alrededor de la serpiente, como tratando de protegerla del rubio.

-No pienso quitármela, y tú no puedes obligarme, Malfoy. Es **mía**.

El slytherin parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre el moreno, y en sus ojos relampagueaba el odio y la ira.

- _¡Serpendidy, despierta!_ –silbó el rubio en pársel, sorprendiendo a todo el Gran Comedor, que parecía centrado en su discusión con el niño de oro.

La pequeña serpiente de plata pareció cobrar vida, deslizándose perezosamente sobre la túnica del moreno y abriendo los diminutos ojos, adornados con dos pequeñas esmeraldas.

-_¿Amo?_

Harry volvió sus desconcertados ojos sobre el rubio.

_-Tú… ¿tú hablas pársel?_

Draco hizo caso omiso del moreno, concentrado únicamente en la serpiente.

_-Serpendidy, vuelve con tu Amo._

_-Pero, Amo Marcus… ¡dijisteis que debía permanecer con el Amo Damien!_

Harry exhaló bruscamente, llamando la atención del rubio.

_-Tú…tú no puedes ser Marcus, ¡es imposible!_

_-¿Y tú qué sabrás Potter? ¡Mantente al margen, esto es entre Sependidy y yo! ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa?_

_-Pero, Amo, cumplí mi promesa. Permanecí con Damien, como ordenasteis._

_-¿Intentas engañarme? Ése no es Damien, es Potter, ¡Harry Potter!_

_-Por Merlín… ¿Marcus?-_susurró el moreno, confuso.

_-Pero sí que es Damien. Es el Amo Damien, estoy segura, Amo. Hice lo que ordenasteis._

Draco miró a Harry y a la serpiente sin comprender.

_-¿Potter…? Pero, tú no puedes ser Damien...No es posible…_

_-Pero, Marcus, yo nunca dije que mi nombre fuese Damien, ¿recuerdas?_

Draco asintió sin ver, perdido en los recuerdos.

_**Flashback**_

_-Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Marcus. ¿Y tú?_

El pequeño, de apenas cinco años, se encogió de hombros, avergonzado, agachando sus preciosos ojos verdes.

_-No…no lo sé. Mis tíos me llaman Chico, y Fenómeno, pero eso no suena como un nombre de verdad. Igual…igual no tengo uno.-_ susurró, sus brillantes ojos cuajados de lágrimas.

_-No te preocupes.-_respondió el rubio, colocando una diminuta manita en su hombro._- te dejaré uno de los míos, y así nos llamaremos igual, ¿vale?_

El niño sin nombre levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos azules del otro, y asintió vacilante.

_-Entonces te llamaré…Damien._

Ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los ojos azules del otro, llenos de felicidad, y por un instante Harry, no, Damien, creyó ver cómo esos mismos ojos parpadeaban con el color de la tormenta, una mirada gris y etérea encontrándose con la suya.

_-Damien.-_ repitió, saboreando la palabra.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-No lo puedo creer…todo este tiempo…y estabas justo ahí, aunque no pudiese verlo…_

Harry asintió, sus ojos cuajados de lágrimas, como aquella tarde tanto tiempo atrás.

_-Era…era un glamour, ¿verdad? Creí ver cómo tus ojos se volvían grises por un momento, pero parpadeaste y volvían a ser azules…_

Draco asintió, también al borde de las lágrimas. De pronto sus puños se apretaron y la furia inundó su mirada.

_-¡No puedo creer que lo olvidase! Esos asquerosos muggles… ¿sigues viviendo con ellos, verdad?_

Harry asintió, lloroso. Tomó aire, tratando de darse valor.

_-Marcus…Marcus, ¿era de verdad? O era otra farsa, otra máscara, tras la que se encontraba el frío sangrepura, riéndose una y otra vez de ese estúpido muggle que ni siquiera tenía nombre…_

_-Marcus…Marcus era más real que ninguna otra de mis máscaras, Damien. Era…era yo. Creo, creo que esa fue la primera vez que fui realmente yo mismo con otra persona, sin secretos, sin mentiras. _

Harry se frotó los ojos, y con un suspiro tembloroso tendió la mano al que fuera durante años su rival.

_-¿Damien?- _susurró, recordándole su nombre compartido, el que él le 'prestara', el nombre que los unía de muchas más formas de las que era capaz de comprender.

_-Damien.-_repitió el rubio, aceptando su mano y fundiéndose en un abrazo con él, mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

Al fin habían recuperado ese pedacito de ellos mismos, su primer amigo en este mundo, la primera persona que de verdad había llegado a conocerlos y comprenderlos.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás alumnos y profesores, los dos enemigos permanecieron abrazados en silencio, las lágrimas rodando aún por sus mejillas, hasta que un indignado siseo los obligó a separarse entre risas.

_-¡Ey! ¡Que me estáis aplastando!_

* * *

Estoy trabajando en un pequeño epílogo con el material que tenía al principio de la historia. Si os interesa lo subiré en cuanto lo termine.

R&R?


	2. Viejas Amistades Versión 2

**One Shoot: Viejas Amistades Versión 2 **

**(varía a partir del Gran Comedor)**

(1/12/2008) **IMPORTANTE**: Llamaron mi atención sobre el OOC de Harry y de Draco, y tratando de arreglarlo di con otra variación. Como sinceramente no sé cual de las dos es peor, lo colgaré como segundo capítulo, pero **es la misma historia contada de otra manera.**

**Recordatorio: esto no es canon, es un fanfic. Es AU. Obviamente el Draco Malfoy del canon no habla parsel, probablemente nunca estuvo en la parte muggle de Francia y no tenga más de dos nombres. El Profesor Lupin probablemente no volviese para las clases de cuarto. El Torneo de los Tres Magos sí se celebró en canon, aunque en mi fic, no. No me importa. Esto es sólo por diversión. Como dicen, don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, blablabla...ya sabéis el resto, supongo.**

* * *

Harry contempló con melancolía y nostalgia el apretado paquete en su mano.

Sobresaliendo entre el papel dorado, un destello plateado alcanzaba apenas a verse, tallado en diminutas escamas.

La habitación estaba completamente desordenada. Había estado buscando su chivatoscopio –no que pensara que esa cosa funcionaba, sino que la necesitaba para clase de DCAO- y había tenido que vaciar todo el baúl para encontrarlo...hallando al fondo de éste el pequeño paquete, depositado allí en primer curso para asegurar su integridad en ausencia de Harry.

-¿Harry? –llamó Hermione, entrando en el cuarto de los chicos.- ¿Has encontrado el chivatoscopio?

Harry pareció salir de su ensueño y tomó el pequeño paquete junto con el objeto de defensa.

-Sí, ya estoy. Vámonos antes de que se haga tarde, no quiero hacer esperar al Profesor Lupin...esta clase promete.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, curiosa, viendo el paquete envuelto.

-Un regalo...hace más de diez años que lo tengo. –respondió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¿Quién te lo dio? –insistió Hermione, intrigada. Por lo que ella sabía de la vida de su amigo antes de Hogwarts no había nadie que pudiese –o quisiese- hacerle un regalo.

-Bueno, es una larga historia.-ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga, bajó la mirada y se dispuso a contarle una historia que llevaba más de diez años recordando con nostalgia.- Verás, un año mis tíos ganaron un viaje a Francia...con las prisas no tenían nadie con quien dejarme, así que decidieron llevarme con ellos y tenerme encerrado en el hotel. Yo debía tener unos cinco años, y como todo niño pequeño era muy curioso, así que mientras estaban en una excursión, me escapé. Quería ver la playa, y el mar. Mientras andaba por la playa, fascinado ante la vista del mar y sin prestar atención a dónde iba, conocí a otro niño, Marcus, y nos hicimos amigos. Al principio parecía estar siempre alerta, y de vez en cuando decía cosas muy raras, que no tenían ningún sentido, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Pero yo era muy tímido, y cuando decía esas cosas…bueno, lo dejaba pasar. Quiero decir, ¡tenía un amigo! –Harry hizo un extraño gesto con la mano, como queriendo abarcar la habitación-Me parecía inconcebible el recriminarle algo, enfrentarme a él de alguna manera. Durante días me escapé del hotel mientras mis tíos no estaban, y nos encontramos en la playa, aprovechando hasta el último minuto para estar juntos. Y un día…un día me confesó que era un mago. Puedes imaginarte que me limité a seguirle la corriente, pero...cuando vine a Hogwarts me di cuenta de que podría ser verdad. Sé que no pudo reconocerme como Harry Potter, El-niño-que-vivió, porque yo no le dí mi verdadero nombre. Pero creo que no eran fantasías infantiles, que era un mago de verdad. Quiero decir, él hablaba _pársel_...así es cómo nos conocimos. Y me regaló el colgante como recuerdo, porque _Serpendidy_ también habla pársel.- explicó, sacando el paquete y mostrándole un colgante de plata con forma de serpiente.

-Es...hermoso. –musitó Hermione.

-Lo sé, Marcus siempre tuvo un gusto excelente. De hecho, solía jactarse de ello hasta que le daba una colleja y terminábamos los dos pegándonos y riéndonos.- Harry sonrió, sumido en los recuerdos.

-Le tenías mucho cariño, ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo. Fue la primera persona que puedo recordar que me trataba bien, lo cual, desde luego, fue un cambio agradable.- explicó, un matiz de tristeza y añoranza en su voz.

Hermione sonrió, contemplando con ojos tristes a su amigo. No era justo que él tuviese que soportar a esos desgraciados, y volver a su casa una y otra vez…lo estaba matando.

Harry tomó el colgante con manos temblorosas, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con surgir al recordar a su primer amigo. Con cuidado se pasó la cadena por encima de la cabeza y dejó que el colgante reposase sobre su pecho, contemplando con melancolía el contraste de las brillantes escalas sobre la negra túnica.

Un grito los sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Harry, Mione! ¿Os queda mucho? ¡Si no os dais prisa no nos dará tiempo de ir a comer antes de DCAO!

Riéndose de la voracidad de su amigo, los tres Gryffindor se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Era hora de cenar, y el Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar. Mientras se sentaba, Harry podía notar la mirada de cierto rubio clavada en él. Se volvió, fulminándole con la mirada, pero el Slytherin parecía más concentrado en el colgante que en El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Furioso, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por la ira, Draco Malfoy se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Agarró a Harry del hombro, obligándole a volverse con brusquedad.

-¡Potter!- dijo, casi escupiendo el nombre.- ¿De dónde has sacado ese colgante?

-Y a ti que te importa, Malfoy.- respondió Harry a la defensiva.- Métete en tus propios asuntos.- el rubio se limitó a apretar aún más su hombro, y Harry dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Enfadado, se revolvió hasta lograr escapar del agarre del rubio.- Si tanto te interesa, es un regalo, hurón.-respondió desdeñoso.

-No me mientas Potter.- susurró, furioso, separando las sílabas y hablando entre dientes.-Ese colgante no te pertenece. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡_Serpendidy_ es mía!- Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad. ¿Qué demonios pretendía insinuar ese _maldito_ Slytherin? Los platos y cubiertos más cercanos empezaron temblar.

-Puede que puedas entenderla, Potter, pero eso no te da derecho sobre ella. ¡Te he dicho que te la quites! ¿De dónde la has sacado? No sabía que el Niñato-que-vivió fuese un ladrón, además de estúpido.- atacó el rubio, acercándose aún más a él.

Harry colocó una mano alrededor de la serpiente, como tratando de protegerla del él.

-No pienso quitármela, y tú no puedes obligarme, Malfoy. Es mía.

El slytherin parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre el moreno, y en sus ojos relampagueaba el odio y la ira.

- _¡Serpendidy, despierta!_ –silbó el rubio en pársel, sorprendiendo a todo el Gran Comedor, cuya atención estaba centrada en su discusión con el niño de oro.

La pequeña serpiente de plata pareció cobrar vida, deslizándose perezosamente sobre la túnica del moreno y abriendo los diminutos ojos, adornados con dos pequeñas esmeraldas.

-_¿Amo?_

Harry volvió sus desconcertados ojos sobre el rubio.

_-Tú… ¿tú hablas pársel?_

Draco hizo caso omiso del moreno, concentrado únicamente en la serpiente.

_-Serpendidy, vuelve con tu Amo._

_-Pero, Amo Marcus… ¡dijisteis que debía permanecer con el Amo Damien!_

Harry exhaló bruscamente, llamando la atención del rubio. No podía ser… ¿o sí?

_-Tú…tú no puedes ser Marcus, ¡es imposible!_

_-¿Y tú qué sabrás Potter? ¡Mantente al margen, esto es entre Sependidy y yo! ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa?_

_-Pero, Amo, cumplí mi promesa. Permanecí con Damien, como ordenasteis._

_-¿Intentas engañarme? Ése no es Damien, es Potter, ¡Harry Potter!_

_-Por Merlín… ¿Marcus?-_susurró el moreno, confuso. ¿Cómo podía Marcus ser _ese_ idiota?

_-Pero sí que es Damien. Es el Amo Damien, estoy segura, Amo. Hice lo que ordenasteis._

Draco miró a Harry y a la serpiente sin comprender.

_-¿Potter…? Pero, ¿cómo puedes ser Damien? No es posible…_

_-Pero, Marcus, yo nunca dije que mi nombre fuese Damien, ¿recuerdas?_

Draco asintió sin ver, perdido en los recuerdos.

_*Flashback*_

_-Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Marcus. ¿Y tú?_

_El pequeño, de apenas cinco años, se encogió de hombros, avergonzado, agachando sus preciosos ojos verdes. _

_-No…no lo sé. Mis tíos me llaman Chico, y Freak, pero eso no suena como un nombre de verdad. Igual…igual no tengo uno.- susurró, sus brillantes ojos cuajándose de lágrimas._

_-No te preocupes.-respondió el rubio, colocando una diminuta manita en su hombro.- te dejaré uno de los míos, y así nos llamaremos igual, ¿vale?_

_El niño sin nombre levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos azules del otro, y asintió vacilante._

_-Entonces te llamaré…Damien._

_Ojos esmeralda se encontraron con ojos azules, llenos de felicidad, y por un instante Harry, no, Damien, creyó ver cómo esos mismos ojos parpadeaban con el color de la tormenta, una mirada gris y etérea encontrándose con la suya._

_-Damien.- repitió, saboreando la palabra._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-_Pero es imposible… ¡estabas en Francia!_

_-De vacaciones.- _un silencio siguió a la afirmación de Harry, mientras ambos trataban de hacerse a la idea de que su amigo de la infancia y su enemigo eran la misma persona.

_-No lo puedo creer…todo este tiempo…y estabas justo ahí, aunque no pudiese verlo… Era…era un glamour, ¿verdad? Creí ver cómo tus ojos se volvían grises por un momento, pero parpadeaste y volvían a ser azules…_

Draco asintió sin ver, sus ojos clavados en el moreno.

_-No puedo creer que seas tú. ¿Por qué Marcus?_

_-Me llamo Draco Abraxas Damien Lucius William Marcus Emmet Malfoy._

_-¿En serio?_

_-No seas impertinente, Potter. ¿Cómo no te reconocí?_- murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Harry.

_-No te lo esperabas, supongo._-respondió de todos modos_.- ¿Por qué el glamour?_

_-¿Bromeas? Estábamos en el mundo muggle. Te lo expliqué._

_-Ya. Nunca llegué a creerlo._

_-Malditos Dursley…lo sé, lo sé. Ahora que lo pienso, tienes los mismos ojos, y la misma sonrisa inocente._

_-¡Oye!_- exclamó, golpeando su brazo

_-No seas crío_.-respondió Malfoy, tirándole al suelo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas como cuando eran pequeños.

_-¿Te rindes?_

_-J-ja… ¡jamás!_- Harry, en el suelo, apenas podía respirar de la risa.

_-¿En serio?_- insistió Draco, con una sonrisa burlona.

_-Oh, está bien, me rindo, ¡pero quita de encima que no puedo respirar!_

Con una carcajada triunfal, el rubio se levantó y ofreció su mano al moreno, ayudándole a incorporarse.

_-Por Merlín, aún no puedo creer que seas tú._

_-Ni yo. ¿Cómo demonios no te reconocí? Tienes exactamente la misma risa…y las cosquillas fáciles._

_-¡Ey! Eso ha dolido, Marcus, retíralo_.-bromeó.

_-Venga ya._

_-Ok, ok…lo dejaré pasar…sólo por esta vez._

Harry ofreció su mano a Draco.

_-Siento haber rechazado tu mano._

_-¿Sería igual de idiota que tú si la rechazase ahora?_

_-Más. Ahora sabes quién soy._

_-Oh, está bien. De ningún modo voy a ser más idiota que tú_.- con una sonrisa estrechó su mano.

_Una chispa brotó de las dos palmas unidas, y una sensación cálida les invadió._

_-Nuestras magias se reconocieron.-_dijo Draco, sorprendido.

_-Sí…-_respondió Harry, perdiéndose en los ojos grises que ahora reconocía como los de su amigo. Draco no podía apartar su mirada de los brillantes orbes esmeralda.

_-Harry-_musitó el rubio.

_-Draco…-_las palabras apenas se deslizaron por sus labios, en forma de suspiro.

Un golpe sordo les sacó de su ensimismamiento. El Gran Comedor, lleno de gente que les observaba aturdidos, pareció materializarse de golpe a su alrededor.

-Mierda, Ron se desmayó.-murmuró Harry, correctamente identificando la causa del sonido.

-Ja-ja, Damien, tu amigo se desmayó.

Otro golpe sordo, esta vez proveniente de Slytherin.

-Ja-ja, Malfoy, Parkinson se desmayó.

-_Oh shit._

* * *

_**R&R?**_


	3. Epílogo

****

One Shoot: Viejas Amistades (Epílogo)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Co. no me pertenecen, y no escribo con ánimo de lucro (iba a pasar mucha hambre ;) )**

**_"Cursiva"--Pársel_**

**_Respuesta a RR: (gracias a todos los reviewers!! :D:D:D:D:D:D)_**

**harryperu:** Me alegra que te gusten . espero poder actualizar Betrayed esta semana que viene, pero el lunes empiezo la universidad así que no es seguro que tenga tiempo : sorry :)

**sara**: me alegra sorprenderte . con la cantidad de fics que hay hoy en día, ¡es casi imposible! :D

**crm**: Wow, gracias por tu RR, me alegra haber conseguido que te emociones, porque intentaba precisamente eso y no termina de convencerme el efecto :P Como puedes ver, ya he actualizado :D

* * *

Harry se pasó toda aquella semana explicando a sus amigos cómo estaban las cosas ahora con Draco.

-Pero Harry, es Malfoy, ¡no puedo ser amable con él!- repitió Ron por decimonovena vez aquella mañana.

-Sí, Ron, es **Marcus** Malfoy. Mi amigo. ¿No puedes ser amable con mi amigo, hu?

-Pero...¡es Malfoy!- exclamó el pelirrojo, como explicando una verdad absoluta. Lo cual era, dicho sea de paso.

-Eso ya lo habíamos averiguado solos, Weasly.-interrumpió una voz que arrastraba las palabras.-_"¿Qué hay, Harry?"_

-"_Pff...tirando. Ron es duro de mollera_."-replicó el Gryffindor, frustrado.

_-"Terminará por escucharte. Es un Gry."_

_-"Cierto. Al menos Hermione se lo tomó bien"_

_-"Oh. Por eso me habla desde el lunes"_

_-"¿Sabes Malfoy? Nunca pensé que fueses tan tonto. Claro que es por eso."_

-"_Estaba siendo sarcástico."-_explicó el rubio_-"¡Y no soy tonto!"_

_-"En pársel es difícil notar la ironía. Y claro que eres tonto."_

-Parad ya, me dais dolor de cabeza.- les interrumpió Zabinni, que venía con el rubio.-Seguís dominando el inglés, ¿lo sabías?

-Odio estar de acuerdo con un Slytherin, pero ese maldito siseo me está poniendo de los nervios.

Todos lo miraron. Ese era un momento histórico: Ron acababa de dar la razón a un Slytherin en voz alta y sin insultar.

-¡Hola! Harry, Ron, Zabinni, Draco. ¿Por qué tan callados?- preguntó Hermione, acercándose a ellos y saludándolos con alegría. Al menos Ron y Draco estaban en el mismo cuarto y nadie estaba gritando.

Los demás continuaron mirando en silencio a Ron.

-Em...-respondió Malfoy, saliendo de su aturdimiento- Weasly acaba de coincidir con Blaise en algo. ¡Auch!- Harry acababa de darle una colleja al rubio, y le miraba amenazante.- ¿Qué? ¡No hice nada!- replicó Draco, sin saber porqué Harry acababa de golpearlo.

_-"¿Weasly?"_

Zabinni y Ron murmuraron algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a "Otra vez esos malditos siseos", aunque no demasiado alto. Ninguno tenía ganas de enfrentarse a un Harry Potter furioso.

-Oh, cierto. Ron –repitió, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del pelirrojo, que lo miraba boquiabierto- acaba de coincidir con Blaise.

Incluso Hermione miró sorprendida al rubio. Tan sólo Harry parecía encontrarlo normal, y sonreía satisfecho. Esos dos iban a llevarse bien sí o sí.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, Malfoy?- gritó Ron, furioso, pero calló ante el golpe de su amiga, quién le dio una colleja.

-Llámale Draco.-siseó Hermione al oído del pelirrojo.

-Yo lo hice, Ron.-repuso Harry, calmado, mirando fríamente a su amigo.- Y espero que también tú le llames por su nombre.

-Y, al fin y al cabo, tienes donde elegir.- añadió Zabinni, riéndose del rubio.

-Es cierto, ¿Para qué necesitas tantos nombres, Drake? Pensé que con era más que suficiente.-dijo Harry, siguiendo la broma.

-Oh, bueno, agradece que tus padres no se decidieran por "Darling"-terminó la castaña, mirándole divertida. Ante la cara de asombro del rubio, respondió burlona- Goyle me lo dijo.

Viendo cómo todos se metían con él, Draco fingió esconderse tras Harry.

-Ey! Algunos necesitamos de múltiples identidades...ya sabéis...como la realeza...Tener más de un nombre es útil, ¿no?-replicó, con un falso aire petulante.

-¿Más de uno? Draco, ¡tienes siete!- insistió Harry, fingiéndose escandalizado.

-Demonios, no puedo quedarme sin saber eso. ¡No me dijiste que tenía siete nombres!- acusó Ron a Harry, hablando al fin.

-¡El siete es un número mágico!- intentó Malfoy.

-¿Qué siete?- Ron no iba a dejar pasar eso. ¡Tenía que saberlo!

-Draco Abraxas Damien Lucius William Marcus Emmet Malfoy. Ya puedes reírte.- respondió Malfoy, haciendo un puchero. Harry rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y dejó que fingiese que lloraba.

-¿Todos los Sly son tan melodramáticos, o sólo él?- preguntó, mirando a Blaise.

-Oh, bueno, deberías ver a Pansy hablando de su última conquista y relatando los cotilleos. Deberían contratarla como comentarista.- respondió él, sonriendo.

-Oh. Debí suponer que sus nombres no serían tan malos de todos modos.- murmuró Ron decepcionado.

Draco dejó de fingir que lloraba y miró a Ron con curiosidad.

-¿Cuáles son los tuyos, Weasl-Ron?

Ron no pensaba responder a eso, pero los gemelos llegaron justo a tiempo para oír la pregunta, y por su puesto ellos eran de la opinión de que algo así merecía ser contado.

-Ronald Desiderio Eleodoro Billius Alex Weasly.- respondió George, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros del pelirrojo.- ¿No es cierto, hermano?

-Ahá-respondió Fred, haciendo lo mismo que su gemelo.-Eso mismo.

-¿Te llamas Alex y dejas que te llamen Ronald?- Draco estaba escandalizado.

-No lo descubrí hasta que tuve siete años, y para entonces fue imposible cambiar.- Ron sonaba bastante apenado.

Viendo la mirada amenazante de Harry, Malfoy se apresuró a proponer algo.

-Está bien, yo no me río de tus nombres y tú no lo haces de los míos. ¿Trato echo?

El pelirrojo miró la mano del rubio con desconfianza, y terminó apretándola.

-Trato hecho.

-¿Eleodoro?- Harry, una vez que su cerebro había logrado procesar lo que Ron había dicho, había entrado en shock.

-¿Desiderio?- al parecer Hermione tampoco podía creerlo.

Draco y Ron miraron a los dos Gryffindors alternativamente, con gesto furioso.

-Ni una palabra.- dijo el rubio enfadado. Entre los magos de larga estirpe era costumbre tener más de un nombre y, teniendo en cuenta que él estuvo a punto de llamarse "Darling" (Salazar bendiga a su padre, que tuvo el buen juicio de distraer a su madre mientras le inscribían en el registro), comprendía al pelirrojo. Y Harry iba a obligarle a llevarse bien de todos modos, ¿no?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Draco Malfoy defendiendo a Ronald Weasly?

-Ya has oído, Harry. Ni una palabra.-respaldó Ron, mirándolo amenazante.

Viendo que la conversación había llegado a punto muerto, Hermione trató de convencer a sus amigos de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, motivo por el cual se había acercado a ellos en primer lugar.

-Oh, vamos, Herms, ¿a la biblioteca? ¿Con el fantástico día que hace?- gimoteó Ron.

-No podríamos ir a las cocinas, o a jugar ajedrez, o... ¿a volar un ratito?-propuso Harry, esperanzado.

-¡Potter!-exclamó Blaise, sonando escandalizado- ¡Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina! ¿No piensas estudiar?

-Blaise tiene razón, Harry, tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes... ¡imagina si suspendieses!

-Oh, Blaise, Hermione, ¿no estáis exagerando? ¡Hace un día perfecto para el quidditch!- intervino el rubio.

-Él tiene razón, Hermione. ¡No puedes encerrarlos!- respaldó Fred.

-Si, ya son mayorcitos como para saber lo que hacen, ¿no creen?

-¡No!-respondieron Hermione y Blaise a la vez.

-Haced lo que queráis, yo me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar.- decidió Hermione, a sabiendas de que así no conseguiría nada excepto perder el tiempo.

-Voy contigo. Realmente, qué irresponsables.-reprochó Blaise, acompañándola.

-Bueno, eso fue raro.-Fred los miraba curioso.

-Definitivamente, muy raro.- reiteró George.-Buena suerte tratando de sobrevivir a esos dos.

-Si, nosotros nos vamos. No queremos terminar en medio del fuego cruzado, ¿eh hermano?

-Ahá. Hasta luego chicos.

Los gemelos se fueron, dejando a unos muy sorprendidos (y bastante asustados) Harry, Ron y Draco en medio del hall.

-¿Vamos a volar al campo?- propuso el rubio finalmente.

-Me apunto. Tan sólo deja que encuentre mi escoba.- respondió Harry, pensando en la saeta de fuego.

-Nos vemos allí, entonces.-acordó Ron, pensando en el peligro de Blaise y Hermione insistiendo en sus estudios. Espera, ¿desde cuando era Blaise?

Oh, demonios, al final tendría que aceptar a los Slytherin. No que fuesen tan malos. Si todos les aceptaban...ug. Tendría que ser amable con los Slytherin. ¡Maldito _Potter_!

En el dormitorio de Gryffindor, Harry sonreía.


End file.
